Treadstone71
by olddog51
Summary: JasonbourneNaruto crossover. DarkNaruto. Naruto was kidnap in one of his many beatings and made into a weapon. The sandaime made a mistake. The one time he let his political rival did what he wanted will change the face of the shinobi nations forever.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why did you pick me?

We didn't pick you….you pick us….don't you remember Fox?

I remember…..Its all coming back now….but this isn't what I sign up for.

You said that you wanted to serve…..that you wanted approval….aren't you happy to be saving Konoha lives?

I was your killing machine….your puppet…

You said you'll be whatever I want you to be.

This ends now….

Are you going to kill me? You're a killer Fox…..thats what you'll always be....go on, do it, do it!

I am no longer Black Fox…. I am now Naruto. *withdraws kunai from neck*

You'll always be Black Fox…

*running sounds*

THERE HE IS!!! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!!! LOOK AT THAT MASK!!!! IT'S THE BLACK FOX!!! KILL HIIIMMM!!!!

"Ransengan!"

"Raikiri!"

The 2 charging ninja hit the masked man with their jutsu only for him to explode flinging them both back a distance.

Exploding clone? Damn where did he learn that? Jiraiya said

My sharingan did not notice it. Anbu wolf said

Neither did mine and it is more superior than yours. Anbu weasel said.

CHASE HIM!!! THERE IS STILL TIME!!!!

Jiraiya and wolf anbu only look at the hysterical man with pity.

Get a grip of yourself. You are anbu. The captain said in his natural stoic tone. hmmm, I have to report this to madara-sama. This changes everything….the plan…he thought.

NO!!!! I QUIT!!!!*rips of mask to reveal Asuma* HE KILLED MY DAD!!!!.....and the last thing I said to him was…..your no dad of mine…. Asuma look away sadly suddenly a revelation hit him.

I will join the fireguard.…No I will definitely do it. Its what he would have wanted me to do…...Forgive me father…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st page bingo book.

Konoha NukeNin : Black Fox

Age: 8

Known techniques: Kage Bushin. Exploding bushin.

Area of expertised: Stealth and Assasination

Status: flee on sight.

Reward. 500 million ryo and the position of Rokudaime of Konoha.

Killed Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flee on sight? Jiraiya asked? Shocked. And look at that. What is he thinking. This is the most retard thing I ever saw in a Bingo Book. Why would he step down?

He is too powerful. This is what Hokage-sama thinks is best. Are you questioning the Godaime Hokage orders Jiraiya-sama? The anbu captain asked.

Yea whatever. I got research to do. Tell hokage-sama that I wont come back for some time to strengthen my spy network. I need to get away from here after what happened to Sarutobi-sensei. Take care of Konoha while im gone will you?

Anbu weasel paused, thinking....and answered…. "Yea….I will…."

2200 hours. Hokage office

The new Hokage sat down. A lot of changes will happen, he mused. Konoha has grown weak but now it will grow strong. Sarutobi was to weak to do what needed to be done. And this way, he could lure out Madara too while putting off the coup de tat. The Uchiha Massacre will not happen. He needed them to make Konoha strong. Oh a lot of things will change alright….but first I have to start mass producing weapons like him but I cant pick anyone….This project of mine will be more secret than my root anbu.


	2. Chapter 2

Training is over. *echoes* training is over….training is over…..training is over....*echoes*

This isn't a simulation. This is real and you're a go…if you fail, you are no longer an

asset of Konoha, is that clear soldier? Remember, you are already dead….*echoes* already dead….already dead….*echoes*

*shoutings in the background* -activates byakugan- "Where the hell is he? I don't see him!. Guards!"

Suddenly blood spurt out from a guard's neck. He fell to the floor, hand holding his cut neck, guggling out blood through his mouth.

The other guards only look terrified. Panicking, eyes bulging and the veins around it turning more visible with more chakra concentrated into their eye but it didn't matter. They coudn't see

the assailant.

Another branch member fell, holding his neck, his anguish cries muffled by the slit throat.

What is that noise? Daddy? Hinata asked.

Stay here with your sister Hinata. Lock the door. I will check it myself. Hiashi said…

When Hiashi step out into the main compound, a sight or carnage met his sight. His byakugan activated seeing nothing.

Show yourself!! Hiashi shouted.

A seal was deactivated and a figure materialized out of thin air. He look to be around 21. Tall but thin though he hold himself like one filled with confidence.

My fight is not with you. I have done what I came here to do. The masked figure said.

Hiashi look at his masked carefully studying the intricate design. It look like an anbu mask yet it was 100% different…Suddenly he remembered the meeting held by Hokage-sama. The pictures matches….

"Good lord. It's the Black Fox…" Hiashi whispered. He flew into a rage preparing to unleash his ultimate eight diagram 368 palm move. Suddenly a genjutsu wash over him and his rage turn into madness…

"HAHA. Look its space monkey!! HAHA. OHO. It's the space monkey!. I stick this banana up your ass space monkayy!!!!" Hiashi hollered.

The masked figure shook his head pityingly. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*********************************************************************************************************************

*Plays Bourne supremacy Berlin foot chase sound track*

Naruto woke up from his tree. The nightmare seems so real. Like it really did happen. It was like a dejavu. He searched his memories but no. He couldn't remember. It could have been one of his old missions or just a nightmare. At any rate, he had work to do. He needed to find all the info he could from his hometown before he left for good. He needed to remember. He needed to know more about himself. Naruto return to the gate entrance while staying out of sight on top of a tree branch. There was 2 gate guards there. One of them had a senbon in his mouth.

Hmm, if I take a headfront approach, first thing I do is drive that thing further into his mouth. Naruto thought jokingly. After studying for 10 minutes. Naruto's sharp hearing pick up the other guard telling the senbon chewing dude he will go on a toilet break before their shift end.

Naruto made his move. Creeping stealthily towards the guard peeing onto the bush, he took out his ninja wire. Applying chakra to it, he move behind the guard and wrap it over his neck pulling him down to the floor, chocking him. It was over in mere seconds. Naruto drag the body deeper away from the main road towards away from the gate and cast a genjutsu on it. Once his cover was blown, it would not last long but it would be enough for him to get in, get what he wanted and get out. He henge himself into the dead guard and return to the gate. Just in time, two guards appeared to take over their duty. Naruto and the senbon chewing guard return to the hokage tower to sign out of their shift and parted from there.

Naruto in his henge walk casually through one of the hokage tower corridor while whistling. An anbu walk by briefly looking over at the chunnin once before ignoring him. Naruto quickly went to work, disabling all the seals and traps, entering the hokage scroll room. It wasn't here. It wasn't at the anbu hq too nor the root hq. Danzou woudnt hide it in the special training facility that he had train in which left only one place. Getting in would be hard though. Naruto thought as he made his escape. He had to show himself now.

Naruto shushin into the anbu HQ as Black Fox. Tall and thin with oversized white cloak and the infamous black mask. All hell break lose. Soon the 6 people at the front desk lay on the floor dead or not nobody knew but some of them was definitely in critical condition, moaning with blood pooling around them. Some where in better condition but still disabled.

Anbu HQ common room.

Black Fox entered through the main door.

A few people look up. One of them quickly shushin out but the rest quickly charge at him. They soon learned. Only was person was wise. The rest should have followed.

"Hokage-sama. Black Fox is at the anbu hq. He is killing our anbu left right and center. The vice captain, anbu wolf said.

Danzou stared at him…

I want you to activate all of Konoha's asset. Bring them there quickly. He may be powerful but he is still human. I will lead my own team to secure the perimeter there.

Danzou said.

Anbu wolf quickly move out. Calling everyone he could get on through the standard issue anbu headset.

"This is codename weasel. I'll be there with my team"

"This is codename Tenzou. I'll be there too over"

"This is codename Wolf. Be quick. Hokage-sama is going there with his own squad. Help him to secure a perimeter. I will go gather other jounin assets that I can get a hold of and join you guys there"

Naruto only smirk, dropping the anbu earpiece he found in the common room.

Aha! My youthful rival….

There is no time for this Gai. Black Fox is attacking the anbu hq. Gai quickly shut up.

There both quickly rush there. Kakashi putting back his mask on.

"I want shushin seals up around the perimeter! Do not enter the HQ compound until backup arrives!" Danzou bark his orders to his root division.

Weasel and Tenzou arrived. They quickly move in with hokage-sama but once they reach the common room. A voice was heard over the hq intercom.

"Hello. We meet again Danzou."

Weasel, Tenzou, I want you to take squad 4 and 7 to the main intercom control room. Squad 1,2,3,5,6 stay with me. Danzou whispered.

" Lets talk. Black Fox. What is it you want?"

"Talk? Were are you now?"

"Im in my Hokage office trying to find you with the all seeing crystal orb. I doubt even you can dodge that!"

"I doubt that"

"Hokage-sama. He's not at the anbu HQ controll room. He must be transmitting through the intercom from somewhere else." Weasel said into his headpiece.

Danzou ignored what Weasel said. He pluck out his earpiece not wanting to be disturb.

He ran this guy life. This mindgame was nothing to him. He was used to it.

"Why do you doubt that Black Fox?!" Danzou asked.

The voice replied back.

"Because if you were, we be having this conversation face to face…."

Shit! Danzou put back his earpiece. Everyone!!!Code 10 Abort! Code 10!!!! I want everyone back at the Hokage tower NOW!!!

It was too late. The hokage painting was open and the safe was cracked. All the documents in it was gone.

Naruto leap from tree to tee while looking at the documents and also a single 3 prong kunai seal into it….Hmmm…So my dad is the yondaime? And I have the kyubi sealed in me. I did not know that. I will have to arrange a meeting with my tenant latter on….remembering what danzou had said the other day..

"I am not Black Fox anymore. I am now Naruto."

"You'll always be The Black Fox Naruto. Its what you are. Its what you'll always be"

"I wont use that name anymore."

"You'll will. Oh, we'll see. You will definitely use it."


End file.
